game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Death's Veil/transcript
Introduction Saint: You’re going to tell us what the fuck is going on? Screen opens as you can see Spike walking to a deck, while Saint is walking through the destroyed facility. Spike: I'm just trying to get an uplink with COMs now that your suits are wet. Saint: Where are those missiles heading to? They keep walking, since Spike doesn’t give an answer. Saint: You seem to know what they do. We brought you here to help us, not let you be our new heroic captain figure. Spike abruptly stops walking. Saint keeps looking, until he hears a darker tone od Spike's voice, which makes him stop and listen. Spike: I never was a hero… nor will I ever become one. Saint: Knock off the bullshit and give me an answer. Spike: To what? The question you keep asking me is how we could stop it. Saint: What is IT?! Saint sighs and shakes his head, as Spike hesitates to give an answer. He strokes his hear and wipes his face once. Spike: This is something that goes far beyond what humanity stands for. A weapon, created to annihilate anything within seconds. Saint’s face’s appearance changes, as he now looks wondering, rather than annoyed. Spike: Those rods are heading to a space station called Project Iron Wolf. It’s an orbital rod platform. The missiles that were fired from the submarine are heading to space, to be loaded into the station. Saint: But why should it be loaded? Spike: You need to load everything once, right. Saint: I mean… If he has access to the station for ten years now, why is it empty? Spike takes a deep breath and sits down. Spike: The op at JFK wasn’t the last thing we did…. Mission Ravage (Radio): *static* You are now locking on to the gate. I’ve my eyes on your spacecraft, but can’t guarantee overwatch inside the station. It is heavily hardwired, preventing it to be hacked. Spike: Copy that, Ravage. Keep your eyes on the cities, we will stop this. The screen switches from black to the interior of a spacecraft. Spike is floating besides a wall, looking at the door that is locking on to the station. On the other side is Psycho. Typhoon astronaut: Phantom 1-1, rods are being unloaded from your craft. We’ll open the gate now. Psycho: Sit tight… The door opens. Two astronauts enter the spacecraft, one being armed with a rifle. Spike grabs his weapon from his side and opens fire on the astronauts, who are dead before they could react. Spike: All right, lock and load. We have less than 10 minutes before the rods are loaded. Wrecker: Where are we heading too? Control bay? Spike: They can’t fire if they don’t have the trigger. Let’s go. The 3 soldiers start heading too the gate of the station. They figure out how to use the air pressure pack on their back. They enter the station. Typhoon announcer (Radio): Standby. Last package of rods now entering launch system. Negotiations continue on ground. Further intel awaiting. Wrecker: I guess if the negotiations fail, they will destroy city by city. Psycho: Let’s not waste time then. What way to the control station. Spike: There should be a guard that knows the place. They move on, keeping it stealthy. They see another Typhoon astronaut, throwing some boxes to another. The 3 take point behind a wall, with Spike looking at the astronauts. Psycho: Take one out, I’ll grab the other. Your call which. Spike kills one of the astronauts, while Psycho dashes to the other and grabs him in his grip. Typhoon astronaut: Who are you? *Argh* Psycho: Where’s the control station? Typhoon astronaut: What do you want? Psycho: Control station. Where is it? Typhoon astronaut: I wouldn’t why you want to know? There’s nothing to… Spike interrupts him as he bashes his weapon’s stock on the helmet of the astronaut, cracking his fore glass. Spike: If you don’t want to end up chocking outside, I thing you would tell us. Typhoon astronaut: Okay, okay, okay… It is the cylinder in the middle of the station. But you need to cross the outside to get there. Spike: See, that wasn’t hard. Wrecker, subdue him. Typhoon astronaut: Wai-Wait, nonononooo… Wrecker bashes his stock in the face of the astronaut subduing him. Spike: We need to move fast, we will be spotted if we go outside. Wrecker: Any chances that there is still a way around? Spike: Wouldn’t know, but I think we can’t remain gun silent. Keep trigger disciplined and fire at any opposing target without hesitation. Psycho: Copy all. They continue their way down the station. Psycho: There’s a door. Should we open it? Spike can choose whether he would open it (A) or leave it closed (B). Open it would mean they would continue outside. Leave it close would mean they would continue through the inside of the station. Option A Spike: We continue outside. Spike pulls the lever and opens the door. They step outside, seeing a solar panel field. There’s also a group of astronauts. Typhoon astronauts: There! They were the source of the gunfire! Open fire! Spike: Return fire! A firefight begins, with Typhoon astronauts leaving the station to fire at the group of 3. They use the panels as cover, while also moving around crates for dynamic cover. Spike: Use the crates as cover. Wrecker: I’ve got hostiles, entering the space from 2 o’clock. Psycho: I count multiple hostiles inside a spacecraft. Lay down suppressive fire. They try to fight their way to the control station. Wrecker: Shit, there are too many! Spike: Get back into the station, now! They float to a station door and open it, going back inside. Option B Spike: We can’t risk it. Continue indoors. Psycho: Copy. They continue to head through the station. Typhoon announcer (Radio): All operatives, be advised. We have reported gunfire in section Delta 2-4. We have a confirmed casualty and a WIA. Keep your heads up. Psycho: Looks like they’re on to us. Spike: Let’s look how far we can get. They head down a pipe of the station, arriving at a door. Spike: Wrecker open it. Psycho, take point. Wrecker: Roger. Psycho: Roger. Spike aims down his rifle at the door, as Wrecker turns the lever. The door opens and a group of armed astronauts is in it. Spike: Take ‘em down. Spike and Psycho simultaneously open fire at the group before they can sling their weapons. One astronaut manages to pull the alarm before he is shot. Psycho: They are on to us. Spike: Take point at the windows. We need to secure this hallway. They take their positions as they are swarmed by enemy soldiers. They use their position as an advantage and manage to hold up. Wrecker: New hostiles, entering open space from cover. 2 o’clock. Psycho: Enemy spacecraft closing in. We need to move. Options come together now Spike looks around, as he finds a grenade launcher equipped on an enemy’s weapon besides him. Spike: Leave it to me. He grabs the launcher and aims at the spacecraft. He fires and the explosion causes the spacecraft to stop moving. Options come together now Spike: All right. We hustle up and get to that control station. Seize control of the rods and-… Before he is done, an explosive breaches the door in front of them. Wrecker is bashed against the wall and let his grip slip off the rifle. Psycho turns away from the blast. Spike quickly grabs his weapon and fires at breachers, killing them. Psycho: Oh shit that was too clos- Fuck the spacecraft! Spike looks at his side, seeing the spacecraft having drafted to their side. It rams into station, breaking the walls. The astronaut wielding explosives drafts towards the craft, which is partly on fire. Wrecker: Shit! Take cover! Before Wrecker is done yelling, Spike dashes away. An massive explosion occurs, stunning Spike for a second and them having a pull take him towards the outside of the station. Psycho is pulled in front of him. Spike: Hang on! Spike grabs Psycho’s hand with his left hand and uses his right hand to grab the side of the broken wall. Psycho: Fuck, my backpack is broken! Spike: The fucking pull. Wrecker! Get here! Spike looks around, but Wrecker isn’t there. Psycho: Spike, let go… Spike: No, no… Hold on, I’ll get you back here. Spike tries to pulls Psycho back inside, but it isn’t able to do so. Psycho: The fire sucks all oxygen from the station. It will take minutes before it is done. You need to move on. Spike: What are you talking about? Psycho: Never abandon your mission. Sacrifices have to be made for the greater good. I know you understand, so let go. Spike hesitates and is speechless. He tries to pull Psycho back inside once more, but still lacks power. Psycho: Now! Spike looks at him for one last time. Spike: It was a honor to fight alongside you… Psycho: For me too, captain… Spike lets go and Psycho is pulled back to the burning spacecraft, into the eternal darkness of Space. Spike looks away. Spike: Wrecker, where are you? No response. Spike: Wrecker?! Spike turns around the corner. It is empty and he continues to float through the station. Two blocks further, he gun is pointed around a wall and a hand grabs Spike’s shoulder. The hand pulls him around Wrecker: Okay, it’s you. Spike: Where were you? Wrecker: I was shell-shocked for a few seconds. I drafted away. I didn’t know where you were, so I started looking. Wait, where is Psycho? Spike: …I-I dunno. But we need to continue with or without him. Wrecker: But what if-… Spike: It’s an order! Spike backs down and Wrecker looks a bit surprised. Spike: Now let’s get moving. Wrecker hesitates immediately and nods. Wrecker: Yes, captain. They continue. They arrive at a point where they have a look at other astronauts, who are preparing medical help. Suddenly, gunshots hit the back of the wall and they are fired from their back. Spike: Hostiles, behind us. Wrecker: Let’s waste them. They ensue in another firefight with other astronauts. The firefight is more intense than the other one, as more astronauts are taking part in it. Wrecker: Control room, up ahead. Spike: Clear the area first. They take point around the control room, engaging remaining hostiles. Wrecker: They’re gone. Suddenly, the launch system starts roaring and a few rods are fired. Wrecker: They’re firing. Spike: No time to lose. Wrecker loads his clip as he turns around. Spike plants an explosive on the control room’s wall. Spike: Breach and clear. 1, 2, 3! The explosive detonates. Spike and Wrecker head inside, while engaging on crew members and soldiers in a slow motion sequence. Wrecker: Clear! Spike: What’s the status of the rods? Wrecker: The first round is launched. This here says that a second round is preparing. Can you stop it? Spike: I’ll try. Spike takes the controls and presses certain keys to stop the firing. Spike: Goddamnit! It’s all pre-targeted and locked! Wrecker: That means… Spike completes Wrecker’s sentence. Spike: That all targeted cities are going to be destroyed. Which cities are targeted? Spike looks at Wrecker who’s taking a look at the computer files. Wrecker: Right here. Atlanta, Phoenix, Detroit, Los Angeles, San Diego, Indianapolis, Salt Lake City, Austin, Pittsburgh, Boston, Miami, Memphis, Denver, Chicago and New Orleans. Spike: Those are 15 cities, but the capacity is 18 rods. Wrecker: Yeah so..? Spike heads to the launch controls and puts it on. Spike: We’re too late to save these cities, but we can prevent the destruction of many more. Spike targets the CIA Black site, JFK launch station and a factory in Kansas on a map of America. Spike: We destroy all roots of Iron Wolf. That way they can’t ever use it again. Wrecker: What about Ravage? He is still at JFK. Spike was about to turn the switch, but hesitates. Spike: There’s not time to lose. I know he would understand. Spike turns the switch and 3 rods leave the launch system, speeding towards earth. Spike: Now let’s get out of here. Right as Spike is done saying that, an explosion hits the control room. Wrecker: Targets! Let’s go. With hostiles in pursuit, Spike and Wrecker make their way to a launch pod. They find heavy resistance on their way. Wrecker takes point to look around and fire at enemies. Spike: Keep moving! Wrecker: There are too many. We aren’t going to make it both. Spike: What the fuck are you saying?! Now move. Wrecker: Sorry man, this was a one-way ride for me. Spike: I’m not going to leave you. Spike joins Wrecker’s position and lays down defensive fire. Wrecker: Your mission isn’t done yet. Sagitarrio is still on the move. Just promise that you return for me… And Psych. They take cover and Spike uses that time to look Wrecker straight in the face. Wrecker: Just promise that and I’ll be fine. Spike lays his hand on Wrecker’s shoulder. Spike: I promise… brother. Spike heads towards the launch pod as Wrecker stays behind. Spike turns around one more time to look at his friend, before focusing on the launch pod. Spike (Voice over): We failed that day to stop the destruction, but we sweared that we had stopped Iron Wolf. What remained of America was our fault. That’s why I don’t want it to happen again. Saint (Voice over): That’s why you help us. We not only take down Iron Wolf, but also Parker and the whole of Typhoon. Spike enters the launch pod, whose doors slowly close. The closing makes the screen slowly go black. Saint (Voice over): You’re with us? The screen is black. Spike (Voice over): We will end this together. Intel Title: EXECUTE Iron Wolf ORBITAL STRIKE From: Typhoon S.C. Bruce Callway To: Iron Wolf launch station commander Operational site Juliette Foxtrot Kilo has been compromised and was raided by American black flag operators. They have boarded shuttle: PHANTOM 1-1 scheduled for arrival at the station at E.T.A. 40 Mikes. They are armed and dangerous, approach with extreme caution. To prevent the lose of Iron Wolf or any of its satellites; fire all rods on the pending cities. Armed forces in the cities should be annihilated by the blast. This is no suggestion, but an order. Ground forces protocol: GRAVEWALKER is already engaged. Launch codes Grid 5 Grid 8 Grid 14 Grid 19 Grid 23 Grid 27 Grid 31 18493-73018 63914-57027 56782-92012 29103-34691 50173-82524 19352-74892 46192-37183 73018-92012 34691-50173 82524-46192 82524-34691 56782-29103 37183-18493 92012-46192 56782-92012 29103-34691 50173-82524 19352-74892 46190-37183 19352-74892 46192-37183 73018-92012 34691-50173 82524-46192 82524-34691 56782-29103 37183-18493 92012-46192 37183-18493 92012-46192 56782-92012 29103-34691 50173-82524 73018-92012 34691-50173 82524-46192 82524-34691 73018-92012 34691-50173 82524-46192 82524-34691 83572-91424